RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33. ---- Darknose groomed his pelt while Talonfang glared at him from her prison. ~Patch Silverrain was staring at the evil she-cat. Talonfang twitched her ears. "Can we go out into the forst for a walk?" she pleaded with Darknose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��'''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��~]] 03:47, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart sat alone in the warriors den. (hey Spots, have any cats who talonfang could murder?) Darknose twisted his ears uneasily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (Depends, if RockClan borders ShadeClan, she can kill Shadowstreak on the border.) Nightkit was frolicking around. (epic, she will be there in a few, could you update shadeclan for me?) "Okay..." Darknose said, slowly and began to lead Talonfang into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream flattened his ears as he saw Darknose taking Talonfang into the forest. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:13, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (hey wolf, if your still on, do ''you ''have any cats Talon could perhaps murder? and coughrockclansgettingalittlebigcough) "I'll come!" Infernoflame dashed up to Darknose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:14, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (None that I can think of) Runningstrike inched after the patrol. 04:17, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (aw, okay) Darknose walked unesily with Infernoflame beside him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:46, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike stepped on a log, he stiffened. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:48, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang's fur was prickled with trying to keep herself awake. While in the Dakr Forest, she never had to worry about her outbursts, but now she was alivee again, which means her outbursts will probably happen again... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike walked behind a tree. Quietly. 15:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ''Stop... Talonfang thought before her eyes closed tightly. When she opened them, her mind worked another way. She spun around to face Darknose and Infernoflame. They both looked surprised as she leaped onto Infernoflame's neck and bit down deep. "No!" Darknose cried but Talonfang whipped his face with a quick strike of her long tail, this made him shocked and he fell into a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm Runningstrike jumped from behind the tree quickly and held Talonfang to the ground. 15:58, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang, being bigger then Runningstrike, kocked him off her with a quick shake. Infernoflame stopped struggling and went limp. Talonfang relesed her and spun to Darknose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:00, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike forced scratches on her. 16:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang ignored Runningstrike and slashed Darknose's throat with her long claws. He was still in shock and couldn't fight back. He fell to the ground with blood spilling from him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:02, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike slashed her back and forth in the face. "You gace birth to me but will never be my mother!" He mewed, he sctracthed her head. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:03, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang fell, suddenly, and stood back up, shaking her head, trying to clear it. She opened her eyes and saw th bloody clearing with the bodies of Darknose and Infernoflame lying around. ''It happened again.... ''"I'm sorry," she whispered, mainly to the two bodies. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, of course. You're sorry, then I should forgive your for killing my Clanmates! Come back to camp, we will decide what to do with your there. If you lay one scratch on anyone I care about, I swear I will kill you." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one "Okay..." Talonfang murmured. "So you're going to walk back to camp alone with me?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:08, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "I would prefer to walk back with someone else, but that seems fairly impossible." Runningstrike mewed. "Help we get the bodies of Infernolame and Darknose." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:11, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang grunted. She picked Darknose's limp body up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:12, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike entered camp, seeing that no one was looking he jumped on the rock the leader called meetings from. "Everyone, Infernoflame and Darknose are dead and I am here to report it!" I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:15, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Waterstar perked her ears and walked over. "What happened?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:16, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain followed the leader. Runningstrike took a deep breath, then stopped. "They fell off a cliff." He lied. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:19, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan will be beside them. They were great warriors." Talonfang looked wildly to Runningstrike and gave him the 'what are you doing?' face. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, now if you exuse me, I am burying the bodies myself, I was there but I was too scared to go after them, I want to bury the bodies myself." He mewed, before anyone could stop him he buried the bodies. 16:22, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Why did you lie?" Talonfang asked Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:24, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "You know what wil happen if they find out, they will kill you! Just roll with this."Runningstrike mewed. "And by happy Iam not first in line to do so." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:25, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ''So much death... Silverrain thought. "It'll be better that I die again then I kill more," Talonfang muttered and sulked away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike inched around. 16:28, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Nightkit was super bored. Runningstrike licked his paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:30, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart groomed her pelt in worry. What if RockClan was.... cursed? everyone was dying... already two leader lost in less then a one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:30, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike entered Waterstar's den. "Waterstar hi. Can I be the next person to watch Talongfanfg?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:32, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain padded around. Waterstar nodded slowly. "Sure... just be careful." --- Howl sniffed around the border. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:34, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "I will." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:35, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Be off then," Waterstar sweeped her tail. --- Howl padded deeper into RockClan's land. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:36, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded and left. 16:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart was hunting. Talonfang sank into her nest. --- Howl spotted a cat. He crouched low so the cat wouldn't see him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike was looking at Talonfang. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:41, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart stalked a mouse. Talonfang twitched her ears at Runningstrike. "Your a bit creepy just staring at me..." --- Howl stepped on a twig. "I am in charge of watching you now." Runningstrike mewed. ''Well, this is awekward. 16:44, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang threw moss dust in his face. "Your getting too creepy." Why did I sign up for this? Runningstrike turned around. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:48, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "You shouldn't have done this, I'm very talkactive and bored which means my goal is going to be to annoy you," Talonfang started babbling. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:50, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart perked his ears. "Who's there?!" "That is....probably true....." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang started digging in her nest. --- "Uh... " Howl muttered and pulled his sleek pelt out of the shadows. "I'm Howl." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike watched a ball of moss go back and forth. ''You are such on idoit! Lying for a murder, I bet you did that since you have your own plans of the same action.... "Stop it, I would never do that..." Runningstrike whispered. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang stopped her fratic digging. "Do what?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:58, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:59, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ''He probably means he'll never kill like me. ''Talonfang thought with guilt iching under her pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ''What are you here now for, you want to see someone who can really do something? Let me tell you, plenty of cats here sya you're insane, you could show them, you could show them all....you could kill all that though you had no sanity... "Get out of my head!" Runnningstrike screamed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:04, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Uh... Hi? You're on RockClan territory," Blazeheart meowed. "Ow, that hurt my ears, just tell them to shut their mouths," Talonfang sighed, rolling her eyes. --- "I'm sorry... I know though." Howl mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:07, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "If you know you are then why are you?" (When does Oils return?) "Shut your mouths...." Runningstrike tried, he heard the distent purrs of the voices. 17:09, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "And then if that doesn't work then oh well and ignore them," Talonfang added. --- "I wanted to see if I could join?" Howl mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:11, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike grutned and nodded. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:12, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, and Infernoheart would be insanely proud of you," Talonfang mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:14, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Runingstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:17, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Your exactly like him, he would be pleased to see one of his kits to take after him." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:18, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (oh and oils will return on the 30) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:18, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "What happened to him?" Runningstrike asked. (Just in time for New Year's) I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (yay) "He died," Talonfang meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:22, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (Instead of a ball, he will get to see Creekdew's mind drop) "Oh..."Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:24, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (will he be super mad or super happy?) Talonfang nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:25, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (He will be happy to see Oilpaw, but he's still kind of mad. He will mostly be surprised. Oh, and gtg) Runningstrike sniffed a mossball. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:27, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream was bored. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:30, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike licked his paw. "I have to hunting, don't kill anyone." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:14, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang shrugged. "No promises." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:58, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Runningstrike mewed. "Slatestream, want to go hunting? And you Ioheart?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:01, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart shook her head, with a glance at Winterkit who was huddled by her flank. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:04, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Then I guess I will stay here......I wanted to talk to you about something."He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:06, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Ioheart asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Pinekit, she seems to be acting...strange.....lately. The other day, I found her on the ground, Dewkit didn't know anything, and Winterkit was saying her paw was hurt." Runningstrike mewed, giving Winterkit a friendly glance. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:11, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Winterkit gave her mother a proud nod. "Is she sick?" Ioheart asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:13, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "I have no idea.....she might be." Runningstrike mewed.-----Pinekit heard her parents talking about her. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:14, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart shrugged. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:15, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Have you noiticed anything strange about her?" Runningstrike mewed. ------Pinekit padded over to NightkitI don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "i don't think so..." Ioheart murmured. --- Dazzleheart sat in a sunny spot. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:51, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike blinked. 00:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! Your parents are talking about you." Nightkit mewed. "I know." Pinekit mewed. 00:56, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "What about?" "Something strange happened to me the other day." Pinekit mewed. 01:00, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Pinekit couldn't think of a word that could describe what happened. "I went insensible." She mewed, trying to aviod detail and sound cool at the same time. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:05, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "Oh okay." "Come on, let's see if we can go bother Talonfang!" She mewed. 01:08, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." "Talonfang!" Pinekit mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:12, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang opened her eyes. ""What?" she moaned slightly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:34, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hi!" Pinekit mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:35, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang stared at the kit. "What - what are we doing?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:37, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "I just came here..."Pinekit mewd. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (i just realized that Talonfang is her grandma) "Wonderful," Talonfang breathed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:40, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Nightkit tipped his head. ~Spots (Oh yeah....) Pinekit felt something. ''I am going to fight this useless soul that wants to take over my body... she thought, and went senseless still silently fighting being possesed....02:43, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang narrowed her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:44, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike thought about going into the forest, should he? 02:45, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart began to doze. --- Talonfang turned away form the kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:55, December 28, Runningstrike looked for his kits. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:57, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart had fallen asleep. --- Dewkit and Winterkit played. "Your such a pipsqueak!" Dewkit laughed at Winterkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:58, December 28, 2015 (UTC Runningstrikr went back to guarding Talonfang, he found Nightkit and Pinekit o the ground. "Talonfang! Did you do this?" He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:01, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang lifted her head. Her eyes grew wide at the kit on the ground. "I had nothing to do with this one!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Runningstrike mewed. ''I guess you would have killed her if it had been you Runningstrike thought. "Pinekit! Wake up!" he mewed, dragging the kit to Ioheart. Glancing at his mate, he waited for a reply. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:43, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart stared wide eyed at the kits. "Are they okay?" --- Whiskerpaw placed his prey on the fresh-kill pile. He stared around. Nothings really happening... quite boring indeed... Morningpaw's a jerk, so no hanging out with him, Duskpaw, meh, and.... I'm probably forgetting like 50 others but allllllright. Guess I have the den to myself... ''He thought, walking in. He flew into his nest and started rolling around like an idiot. ''No one will ever catch me. ''He stopped and buried himself uber his moss. ''No one will ever find me. ''he thought, with half of his body sticking out. ''I'm awesome. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost accidentally stepped on Whiskerpaw's tail.'Silverstar' 01:58, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (omg whiskerpaw i'm dying xDDDDD) Slatestream was looking for a patrol to head out on. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:24, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (he's a gentlemen) "OW!" Whiskerpaw yelped. "You! state your reasons for injuring my tail!" He mewed at Pumpkinfrost. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (he's adorbs...pumpkin shall love him) Pumpkinfrost "raised a brow" at the tom. "Oh, that was your tail I stepped on? You're kind of half-way out of the apprentice's den, didn't realize that was your tail."'Silverstar' 03:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (//thumbs up//) "I have done no such thing! wait, what - what is this? what am I speaking to?" Whiskerpaw eyed Pumpkinfrost, crouching ro sniff her tail. ''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC) " 'What'? I am no what, I am a warrior of your Clan, apprentice." Pumpkinfrost replied softly with a quick swoop of her long tail. "I am Pumpkinfrost."Silverstar 03:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Whiskerpaw let out a "Hmmm.." Pumpkin. Frost. Frost, Pumpkin, Pumpkinfrost... this is such a moving creature. ''"Okay... I'll let you pass, for now, wait, why are you here? state your reasons!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "I live here...." ''This apprentice is an...interesting character. Silverstar 03:16, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Really? I have never seen you here, have you been sick of some sorts?" Whiskerpaw tried thinking. I have not seen such a strange pelt before... ''his eyes landed on her pelt. "What is that? it's beautiful!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:20, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "No, the probably just training all of the time." She meowed, following his gaze to her fur. "Me? It's my fur, I'm a tortoiseshell tabby." She then realized his odd markings, and narrowed her eyes. "Now your pelt...that's something i haven't seen."'Silverstar' 05:11, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Whiskerpaw held his chin high. "I have a cool pelt, that I already know, your pelt looks... cool, but... my pelt is ''pretty awesome, no offinese, anywho, my mother said that I come from a royal past, before she dumped me on the border." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:31, December 29, 2015 (UTC) For a while, Pumpkinfrost went silent as she eyed his pelt. "Ah, that's what you must be,a cat of Bengal ancestry!"'Silverstar' 05:34, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "No idea." Runningstrike mewed to his mate. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:35, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "What is this, ''Bengal ''term you speak of?" Whiskerpaw questioned, shoving his face into hers. "Is it some type of... strange magic?" ---- Ioheart nudged Pinekit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:39, December 29, 2015 (UTC) She stepped back. "Err, it's a cat breed...."'Silverstar' 05:40, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Get up." Runningstrike mewed, losing his temper slighly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:41, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Ooooh, interesting..." Whiskerpaw mewed, drifting into thought. ''The word sounds cool, just an extra thing to make me even awesomer. ''"How do you know so much?" he asked. --- "Don't push her too hard, she could be hurt," Ioheart shoed Runningstrike back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:43, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "How would she be hurt? She was just standing there...." Runningstrike pointed out. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:45, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "What if she has voices or something like you? they could have pushed her and it was too much for her.." Ioheart mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike blinked. "Nothing like this ever happened to me with the voices, but maybe...." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Pinekit, can you hear me?" Ioheart meowed loudly in Pinekit's ear, and it sounded more like a statement then a question. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:50, December 29, 2015 (UTC) A loud noise woke up Pinekit, her first instinct was to kick her legs wildly at whoever was in her face. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:52, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart stepped back at Pinekit's sudden flurry of kicks. ---- "Hey! Dewkit! look at me! Mom! Dad! Pinekit! Everyone! Look at me!" Winterkit squealed while standing on a twig. She wanted to show them how good she was at climbing a rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:54, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Runningstrike asked Pinekit, he turned to Winterkit "Nice!" he mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:57, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Are you alright? what happened?" Ioheart asked. Winterkit smiled at her father, but to her dismay, no one was looking at her. "Dewkit?" she asked as her brother played with a feather. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:59, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "I think so." Pinekit mewed, ''I should be in StarClan....why am I still in my own body?I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 06:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "What happened to you?" Ioheart asked, licking Pinekit's ears. --- Dewkit didn't reply. "DEWKIT!" Winterkit yelled. Dewkit spun around. "What?" Winterkit smiled and went back to the rock. "Watch how much better I am at climbing!" Dewkit sighed. "Don't waste my time Winterkit." he growled and went back to the feather. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 06:05, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "No idea." Pinekit mewed, she tried to stand and stumbled. ''That is not completely a lye....I have no idea why I am not in StarClan right now though... I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 06:07, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "But..." Winterkit started. "Save it!" Dewkit hissed and walked away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike padded to WInterkit. "Want to show me how good you are at climbing the rock now?" he purred. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Winterkit nodded. Her eyes fell back to Dewkit. She wanted to impress him, she wanted to show him how great she could be, but she was just a time waster for him. She turned the the rock and began to climb. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:16, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike purred as she climbed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:22, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Winterkit made it two the top and looked down at Runningstrike. ''At lest he pays attention to me. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:24, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Great! I still can't do that. When did you learn?" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:28, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "I taught myself, you don't know how?" Winterkit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:30, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "I can sort of do it." Runningstrike mewed. "You are going to be a great apprentice one day!" I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:34, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks..." she murmured, her eyes trailed to Dewkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:37, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Catch you later, I have to go on patrol now." He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:41, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Bye..." Winterkit hopped off the rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:42, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike went to guard Talonfang. 15:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang stared at Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:13, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike stared back. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ''This is creepy.... ''Talonfang thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:17, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike sat there.-----Pinekit walked over too Nightkit and Snowkit. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:19, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm just an intelligent cat, plain and simple." Pumpkinfrost responded to Whiskerpaw with a slight sniff, raising her chin in pride. "By the way, you should feel extremely honored to be speaking with me, as I am of an extremely high social-class."'Silverstar' 04:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Creekdew sniffed playfuly as he walked past his sister, but he was purring. ''That dude really has no idea what he is getting himself into....-------------Runningstrike took one last look at RockClan's camp. I have to find Oilpaw somewhere. he thought, and left. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 13:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart followed Runningstrike. "Where are you going?" ---- Whiskerpaw looked Pumpkinfrost up and down. "Hmmm," he repiled. "Cool," he suddenly spun around wide eyed and buried himself in the moss. "Their attacking!" he yelled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:01, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "I am looking for my son." Runningstirike mewed, he could barely pick up Oilpaw's stale secnt.------Creekdew walked off. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC)\ "Can I help? I'd really like to find him..." Dazzleheart trailed off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:16, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:18, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Great." Dazzleheart followed him. ''How much of a chance do we really have in finding him though? he's been gone for moons.. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:21, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "How long has it been, anyway?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Three or four moons," Dazzleheart replied. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "I wonder where he went." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:26, December 30, 2015 (UTC)\\\\\\\ Dazzleheart shurgged then the scent she'd been longing to smell hit her nose. And it was fresher. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:28, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Do you smell what I smell?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:30, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart nodded eagerly. "Think so-" she stopped when she heard a bunch of laughing a large ''thump as if someone just tripped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:32, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oilpaw?" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Ow!" was the reply. It sounded more like a she-cat. "Stupid! idiot! maggot! peice of dung!" the voice started yelling in anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oilpaw! Is that you?" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) The voice stopped at that. Worry tugged at Dazzleheart's pelt. "F-Frostpaw?" light paw steps that came closer answered them and a beautiful pure white she-cat came out, well... she would have looked prettier if her face and pelt wasn't bathed in mud. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Is Oilpaw with you?" Runningstrike demanded. 14:41, December 30, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat looked hurt. "How sweet of you to ask if I was alright! that's mean," she hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:42, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "You look alright, plus I hardly know you!" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:45, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "I'm still your Clanmate!" she huffed. "Anyway, call me Froststorm, and yeah, he's hunting, but he's not Oilpaw anymore, he's Oilpelt," she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:47, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Okay.....Froststorm. Wait, are two friends now?" Runningstrike asked. 14:49, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Froststorm shurgged. "I guess...anyway, we were just looking for you!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:50, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Do you two want to come back to RockClan?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:53, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Well," Froststorm looked sarcasticly thoughtful. "If you'd take us back - of course yes, that's what we were planning on doing!" she hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:55, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Okay. My sister is the leader now, she came back from the dead. Come on." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:56, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "okay..." Froststorm looked thoughtful. "Can I at lest get this gross mud off my fur?" she asked and jumped into a puddle before anyone answered. She crawled back up, clean. Dazzleheart's eyes widened at her belly. "Your going to have kits?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Runningstrike mewed. "OILPELT!" He yowled. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:00, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Froststorm nodded slightly. "Yeah, I am, in fact, I might have them now cause the pains making me want to throw up on your pretty pelts," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:02, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Come back to camp, then." Runningstrike mewed. "Is Oilpelt anywhere near here?" he asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:03, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "First of all, a cat giving birth can't walk home, next, how. should. I. KNOW?" Froststorm hissed. "I'll help her, you go look for Oilpelt," Dazzleheart mewed. "You were walking A SECOND AGO!" Runningstrike spat. He nodded to Dazzleheart. "Oilpelt?" he mewed, searching through the forest. 15:07, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Toms are so stupid..." Froststorm growled, later, she had three kits, two toms and a she-cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike hissed. "One gender is not more stuped then the other, and rest-assured I am the smartest cat in thr forest!" He hissed, he searched for Oilpelt. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:10, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Oilpelt was hunting when he heard paws. He crept over to them and saw Runningstrike. "Hello, I never thought I'd see you out here," he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "I was looking for you." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, I'm not thanking you for it though," Oilpelt meowed, with a bit of a strange voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:16, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "I can find my own way home," Oilpelt said in a know it all tone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:17, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "I know that, I never planned on bringing you back! I just planned on finding you, so that I could make sure you were okay. You can make your decisions, I am not forcing you to make one!" Runningstrike hissed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "I still wish you would have stayed put, like you always do," Oilpelt gave a somewhat calm retort. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 15:20, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "You know why I stay put? I don't think you remember this, but I came and visited you in the nursery, and voices haunted my head. I saw a terrified look on your face, maybe I misunderstood the look, who knows? But what I saw, was a scared look. So I stayed put!" Runningstrike growled. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay